


Show me the world

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: "Servant" Luffy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dance tutor Luffy, Gardener Luffy, M/M, Prince Luffy, Prince Zoro, Really that's all he is, Wow Luffy's a lot of things huh, disaster gay Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Zoro didn't exactly enjoy being the only prince. He didn't hate it, either. It was nice to not really have many responsibilities, never having to worry about money or, well, anything really. The King—Dracule Mihawk—let Zoro do his own thing, which was a plus.But despite his privileges, he wasn't allowed outside the castle walls. He didn't normally mind that fact, but sometimes, as a fleeting thought, he wondered,what was on the other side?





	1. Step

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh had this fic for awhile but didn't post it. Like this was made like late March. Part of ch2 is written alongside some future scenes. Might continue if this is well received and if not, oh well. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this rather short first chapter.

Zoro didn't exactly enjoy being the only prince. He didn't hate it, either. It was nice to not really have many responsibilities, never having to worry about money or, well, anything really. The King—Dracule Mihawk—let Zoro do his own thing, which was a plus. Although sometimes Mihawk _did_ force him to do some things. Like study, attend to parties and ceremonies, train (he didn't mind this one), meet stupid people with stupid fake smiles and compliments, and dress in stupidly stuffy clothes all the while. So stupid. 

Although most of the time, he simply slept. Usually anywhere but his bed. Outside, the back of the castle, in some random room (which is _always_ the room he planned to go to), or anywhere else he deemed suitable. If he's not sleeping, he's training. Or being bothered by Perona. Usually it's the later. Anyways, Zoro rather enjoyed training and practicing his swordsmanship. Their country greatly respected the practice, and many of those in the country were swordsmen—the King included. He could never beat his father, no matter how hard he trained. So of course, he was incredibly frustrated when his training time was decreased because said father wanted him to throw on unnecessarily decorated and uncomfortable clothes to meet some stuck up noble. (And, of course, his father would simply sip his nice, expensive wine in peace as Zoro was forced to deal with them, and dare he be rude—no alcohol for weeks, depending on the severity. He learned this the hard way.)

But, despite his privileges, he wasn't allowed outside the walls. He didn't normally mind that fact, but it got boring seeing the same old perfectly cut grass. The same old glistening clear water spraying from the water fountains and sprinklers. The same old trash and dirt-free cobblestone paths. And the same old trees which somehow always remained trimmed. It wasn't a huge desire or anything, he could live without it.

It was more of a fleeting thought on days he rested on the soft clean grass resting under the beautiful skies and nice breeze, he'd wonder as he looked at the faraway walls, what did it look like on the other side? He'd asked once, when he was a child. His old tutor—another snuck up noble with far too many expensive accessories—had said it was filled with nothing but low minded peasants, dirty and uninteresting. He didn't truly believe that, though. He knew his father, and he knew he wouldn't want to rule a country of sword-waving apes. Plus Kuina told him long ago that it wasn't like that. So he wondered,

 

what was on the other side? 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a servant, who bowed low and apologized for the disturbance. “Your father is calling you.” They said. Great. Looks like he's about to be forced to do something now. Zoro didn't bother to give the servant more than a grunt, getting up with a yawn and taking his time with sagged shoulders. Might as well enjoy the luxury of that until he's thrown into some royalty thing again. What a pain. 

“Yeah, whaddya want?” Was the first thing Zoro said as he opened the ridiculously large doors to his father's room. Like seriously, it's just doors. Why does it need to be this big? No one's this big—well actually, maybe that Whitebeard guy he saw once as a kid, if he's really as big as he remembered. 

“Manners, Zoro.” His father scolded him, making Zoro sigh and straighten his posture. Oh great, he really _is_ going to be doing something like attend a ceremony or meet someone. 

“Apologies, Father.” Zoro corrected himself, albeit reluctantly, “Why have you summoned me?” His father sipped his wine, as he always does, and set it down with a soft _clink_.

“A ballroom dance is coming up.” Of course there is, “And you will be attending it.” Wonderful. “It'll be important, as many nobles and the like will be there, including those from outside of the kingdom and country.” More stuck up people, what absolute beautiful music to his ears. “And it's come to my attention that you can't dance.” Like that's any news. 

“Also, watch your tone. You're speaking aloud.” 

“Oh fuck.” 

“Language, Zoro”

“ _Bordel de merde._ ” He 'corrected’. His father sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before taking another sip of his wine. He didn't seem as relaxed with that sip though, more tired if anything. 

“It seems like I need to have a talk with that chef.” Nice. Hopefully fire that shit cook in the process. “Anyways, you are to learn how to dance.” What.

“What.” The normally calm or blank look in his father's eyes went sharp, crimson red eyes drilling into Zoro's own golden ones.

“Manners.” He said, in a near growl. 

“Right.” Zoro nodded, “Excuse me, _what?_ ” Another sigh, and it seemed like his father finally gave up. Instead, he settled for repeating his previous statement. 

“You are to learn how to dance, and you have no say in this matter. Your lessons start today, I have already hired a private tutor for you. They're waiting in the…” His father paused, then shook his head, “nevermind, I'll have a servant show you the way. Follow them, and do not wander off on your own.” 

“What? Why do I need a servant to show me the way to a room in the castle I live in? Just tell me the room and I'll go there, it's probably that dance room we never use right? I already know where that's at, somewhere in the left—”

“Already wrong. No matter. Robin, come in.” Not even a second passed as the doors opened, a raven haired woman in a servant outfit bowing on the other side. Zoro frowned.

“I don't recognize her.” Not that he really remembers the faces of the servants. 

“She's new.” His father replied, “And temporary. She's here alongside your tutor.” 

“You're having a _new_ servant show me the way, when I _live_ here?” Manners be damned, he was glaring his father. But he showed no sign of being bothered by Zoro's glare, of course he wasn't. He never was. And why would he? Zoro never managed to get close to beating him in a duel.

“Yes. Robin, keep a close eye on him. He wanders easily.” The woman made a deep bow. 

“Yes your majesty.” She straightened, and began to make her way into the room. It surprised Zoro, as servants weren't allowed in the King's room unless ordered to do so, but there she was—walking with dignified grace and a warm smile on her face. Her hair bounced weightlessly with each step, heels lightly tapping against the tiles in a pleasant, rather than annoying, way. Despite her warm smile that was like that of a loving mother, her graceful walk, and just about everything that screamed she was the very definition of a perfect woman—Zoro felt like he was going to be killed. 

“Your highness, if I may?” Her smile stretched further.

“May wh—” Zoro didn't even get to finish his question, a hand which felt more like a hawks talon if anything, grabbed his wrist and tugged him with enough force that he nearly tumbled right over. Zoro was no light man. And as if what she had just done was perfectly normal, she proceeded to drag him off to the door despite his struggling. “Oi!” 

“Don't let go of him until he is inside the room, he may get lost on the way to the door.” Was his father's only say on the situation. Oh fuck off. 

“Of course your majesty, I will do my best.” 

“Hey! Why are you tugging me?! Let go! Show some manners or something!” Zoro snapped, tugging against the other’s hold. He didn't normally care if servants showed respect or manners to him or not, but this was just straight up disrespect. The servant turned around as she continued to drag him along with ease. 

“Hm? Oh, my apologies. Let us go, your highness.”

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!” 

“Your highness, raising your voice in the halls isn't very dignified, if I may be allowed to say so.” 

“You're not! Nor are you allowed to drag me around like this!! Let go!!” He tried to pull his wrist free with a strong tug, but the servant held her ground. If he wasn't so pissed off, he might've actually been impressed.

“We shouldn't take too long, making your guest wait would be rude.” She said with that warm smile from before, ignoring Zoro.

“You bitch…you're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?” 

“Language, your highness.” Zoro managed to hold his tongue before the colourful array of curses escaped his lips. They arrived to their destination, and the servant bowed but still didn't let go. Well, guess he should be grateful for some kind of manners. 

“We're here, your highness.” She opened the door and _pushed_ him inside. There goes the manners. Once he was inside the room for certain, she shut the door with a “Well then, I'll be on my way now.” Zoro grumbled under his breath, rubbing his wrist. He didn't even notice the other in the room until they spoke.

“Yo! You're the prince right? What was your name again? Roro? Rowboat? Dracule Rowboat? What a funny name!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters were gonna be named after the steps of some sequence but like. I forgot what sequence I was going to do and I didn't write it down so. Yeah.


	2. Slide and Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is gay

“Yo! You're the prince right? What was your name again? Roro? Rowboat? Dracule Rowboat? What a funny name!!” The man—boy?—standing across from him snickered, it was an odd _shishishi_ that suited their wide grin rather nicely. Zoro stood there, unmoving. He took in the other's appearance, they wore a slightly dirtied white T-shirt with the sleeves half rolled up, a red sash wrapped around their waist with baggy faded blue trousers and… ratty sandals. 

“... A peasant?” Who was this? Why was a peasant here? Wasn't he supposed to learn how to dance? Is this his instructor? Or is this like his instructors personal servant? The peasant(?) suddenly lit up and made a little hop, running up to Zoro and pointing to his hair.

“Ah! Green hair! You're grass boy!” They exclaimed, another ~~pleasant~~ shishishi leaving their lips. 

“What?” Zoro very intelligently responded. His brain wasn't working well ok? But that was only because his nap was interrupted. Ok it wasn't really interrupted since he was already awake but—he just didn't have enough sleep. Yeah. 

“Grass boy!” The boy cheerfully repeated, “I never got your name, I've seen you a few times before in meetings and parties! But I never got to talk to you, you always looked so grumpy.” 

“What. Why would a peasant be at a royal party?” The boy froze, staring at him for a few moments before bursting into full on laughter, falling to the floor and clutching his stomach. 

“A PEASANT!! BWAHAHAHA!!! WAIT TILL SHANKS HEARS ABOUT THIS!!” Now Zoro froze.

“Who now?” 

“Shanks, my dad!” 

“Shanks.” Zoro parroted, “As in, Red-Haired Shanks.”

“Yup! I'm Luffy, the youngest of Shanks’ kids. Nice to meet ya!” Zoro's mind slowly ticked with that greeting, noticing the ratty straw hat on a nearby table.

“... Straw Hat Luffy?”

“Oh. You know me?” 

“Yeah. You're uh, said to be a rather odd prince who prefers the land of the peasants over the royal land.” 

“Pah,” Luffy rolled his eyes, “Shanks is cool and laid back but the whole servants thing and the higher-ups are all stuffy. Plus, the common people are nice! They give me food and show me around, the kids are fun to play with, and I sometimes get to spar with others! Not to mention, I get to go to the ocean! I can see it from the castle, but I can actually go into it if I go into the common grounds!” 

“The ocean. You mean that giant body of water? There's an ocean near here?” Luffy's jaw dropped when Zoro said this, big, brown bug eyes staring wide at him. Zoro resisted the urge to shift from foot to foot under the look. 

“You've never seen the ocean?! At all?!?!” 

“I've never left the royal grounds. Which is past the walls.” Their jaw fell impossibly further. Zoro was starting to worry if it'd dislocate or something. 

“You mean you've never snuck outside before?! Never??? Even when you were a kid?!” 

“No, why would I do that? Sure this place is pretty boring but if that's the case then the land of the peasants must be worse.”

“That's not true! It's super fun!! Like a never-ending adventure! The common people do tons of fun stuff, my brothers and I used to always sneak out to the slums as kids!”

“What? Why would you go to the slums? Isn't that where all the trash is or something?” Luffy looked offended by this, cheek puffing out and brows furrowing. 

“The people there aren't trash!” He fumed, “Of course there's some jerks, but everyone is real close there. There's this one guy who cooks dinner for everyone everyday, for free! Even if he doesn't have enough money for the ingredients to cook sometimes, he'll always give whatever food he has to someone who asks or is hungry. I think his name was Gin? Then there's this other cool old guy named Brook who throws parties every week or so, he makes this huge bonfire and plays really good music! We throw random junk in the fire and watch it explode and stuff, it's cool!” Luffy rambled on, it took awhile for Zoro to process all this new information, as he didn't exactly wake up from a nap prepared for this. 

“Wait. People actually _live_ there?” Zoro eventually asked, still processing everything.

“Of course they do! Where did you think people lived?” Luffy sniffed, arms crossed.

“I don't know? Like I said, I don't know much about the lower people. I just kinda assumed they had their own ground or area they all lived in. I thought the slums was just where all the trash got dumped.” Zoro shrugged. Luffy's offended expression fell, seemingly understanding that he really didn't know this stuff.

“Huh. That's not it at all. Well actually, I don't know much about your kingdom, but it's not like that at mine. Yours isn't too far away from ours though, so it shouldn't be that different.” Zoro thought about that for a moment. Here he was, the only prince and future King of his kingdom, and he didn't even know basic facts about it. Whatever, that's something to think about later. More importantly,

"So? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking around the room for his supposed tutor. Luffy perked up.

"Hawk-guy asked Shanks if there was someone who could teach you how to dance! 'N Shanks asked me! It sounded like fun so I said sure! Well? Are you ready?" He tilted his head to the side, a cheery little smile stretched across his face. Zoro blanked out for a second. Another prince was going to be his tutor? Does that make him his practice partner? Isn't he supposed to practice with women or something? Or does this guy know how to dance as one? In the first place, he can't dance in the least. Is he seriously about to make a fool of himself in front of a prince of the neighbouring kingdom—Zoro nearly yelped when Luffy tugged on his wrist and pulled him till their chests were nearly touching. 

"C'mon! Don't just stand there! Here." Luffy led Zoro's right hand to his upper back. Zoro let him, confused as to what was happening. He stiffened up when Luffy's right hand slipped into his left one, "You need to hold my hand you know? You're also too stiff, relax a little." Luffy peeked up at him, and Zoro awkwardly looked off with a thick gulp. Right. Yeah. Ok. He can do this. It's just hand holding. Physical contact, fun. Definitely his forte. Yeah.

"Hawk-guy told me that you can't dance, so we're going to try one of the most basic one's for beginners, the waltz. It's easy, but still pretty fun. What was it called again...err...box step. Real basic. Unfortunately, not as fun as all the swaying stuff." Luffy pulled his right foot back, "Alrighty, now you're gonna take a step forward with your right foot, take a step to the left with your left foot and then bring your right foot in. Ready?" No. 

"Uh yeah." Zoro nodded. 

"Alright, then… one," Shit, is that his sign to start? Uh—Zoro quickly took a step forward, "two," take a step to the left… "three." Zoro closed his feet together. Is that all dancing is?

"Ok! You did it! Still too stiff though. Try to loosen up your torso and not swing your leg forward so quickly. Now we're gonna do the reverse…take a step back with your left foot, slide to the right with your right foot, then close. Got it? Let's do it. One," Step back with left foot… "two," Slide to the right with the right foot… "three." Close. 

"See! You did it!" Luffy beamed up at him, a proud, toothy grin on his face. Zoro's face heated up, forcing him to turn away. 

"Is this all dancing is? Cause it's damn boring…" Zoro grumbled. Luffy blinked up at him, and Zoro worried that he might've insulted him. That is, until a worryingly wide smirk overtook Luffy's face. 

"Then, wanna try something more fun?"

"Wh—" Luffy switched their position. Now a hand was resting on his back and _Luffy_ was holding his hand. He dropped Zoro backwards, but kept a firm grip on him to prevent him from falling. "Stay leaned back." Luffy told him. Before Zoro could even get a word out, Luffy took a step forward with his right foot, slid his left foot to the side, closed it, and took a step back with...his left foot? And—Zoro didn't know what was happening anymore. 

All he knew was that they were spinning and his feet were moving on their own. They had long since moved from their spot and were already at the other side of the room. Since when? He could tell that they were returning to their spot, but what he couldn't tell was how his own feet were moving. It was almost as if he was being controlled by the other. With another twirl, they stopped at their starting spot and Luffy dipped him. Zoro's leg kicked up on its own accord and he held the odd position as Luffy's eyes bore into his.

"Still boring?" Luffy asked, a mischievous little spark in his eyes. Zoro blushed at their closeness, chests pressed togethers and faces mere inches apart. His hand was still being held and slender yet strong fingers were holding up his back.

"Sh—Shut up." He forced out, earning another snicker from the other. For some reason, it didn't help his embarrassment. Finally, Luffy pulled him back up and took a step back, dusting off imaginary dust. 

"The hell _was_ that? That was nothing like what we were doing before." Zoro asked, clearing his throat and forcing himself to calm down. Luffy looked up at him.

"Hm? It was still the waltz, basic techniques at that. A natural spin turn, a few lunges, a whisk and of course, what I just did. Didja like it?" Luffy asked, head tilting to the side again. A few strands of raven black hair slipped from behind his ear and into his face, and Zoro had to force himself to not stare too hard.

"...It was more interesting than before, at least." He reluctantly admitted. Though, he was withholding quite a bit, but like hell he was going to admit he loved it. Or that he was a bit disappointed when it ended. 

"Great! Cause we still got a lot more to cover today." Luffy clapped his hands together. Maybe...this wouldn't be so bad after all?

  


.x. 

  


Ok it was horrible after all.

 

Countless times Zoro had stepped on Luffy's feet, it was beyond embarrassing. His back was also killing him, having been stuck in such an odd and stiff position, not to mention it stung from the constant slaps he received while being told to loosen up. For such a lanky guy, Luffy could slap surprisingly hard. 

"This is the worst." Zoro grumbled, wiping off a bead of sweat with a towel. Luffy, who was occupying himself with twirling about, stopped and looked at him. 

"Hm? You mean dancing?" He asked, and Zoro couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"No, why would it possibly be that?" 

"Oh! That was sarcasm, right? That was sarcasm wasn't it?? Am I right? My doctor speaks in sarcasm and I'm getting better at understanding it!!" He chirped all too cheerfully, a stupidly bright grin on his face. 

"...Right." Apparently sarcasm was a language now? 

"And mmmmmmm, dancing was boring and confusing to me too at first…" Luffy's posture changed again, back now straightened and arms as if he were holding an invisible partner, "but once things started becoming more muscle memory rather than remembering confusing steps, it was more fun. It was like...you know...when you hear a song and you can't help but hum along? At some point you'll hear a song and you'll just want to dance to it...dunno how to really explain it, but it's fun!" Another grin was flashed at him, and Zoro was entranced. He couldn't find himself to look away, nor could he find the desire to even think about doing so. His heart sped up in his chest and his mind blanked. In the incredibly large dance room, Luffy was all he could see. 

"Alright," Luffy spoke, snapping Zoro out of his trance, "wanna stop here? Or..?" He trailed off, waiting for Zoro's answer. Zoro blinked, looked down at the floor, then back up to Luffy, saying, 

"It won't hurt to continue for a little bit longer."

 

They danced until dark.

 

Zoro didn't even realize it, not even when the room darkened and was only illuminated by the stars and moon. It wasn't until the servant from earlier, Robin, peeked her head and called for Luffy, did he realize. 

"Luffy, it's already rather late, you should return to your room to prepare for bed." She said. Zoro was shocked by the lack of formality the servant showed to the fellow prince, merely calling him by name. 

"Oh! Sorry Robin! I'll head back now!" The prince nodded, trotting over to retrieve his straw hat. After planting it atop his head, Zoro felt as if the last puzzle piece of Luffy was finally put into place. 

"Cya tomorrow, Zoro!" Luffy waved at him, running to the exit. He left, but not before adding, "Don't get lost on your way to your own room!!" And then he was gone.

 

...Wait. 

What the FUCK did he mean by that?!?!

  


.x. 

  


Zoro let out a loud, jaw popping yawn, sleepily scratching at the back of his head. The soles of his feet were sore, which was odd, because he’d train for hours standing. Was dancing really all that different on your feet? Well whatever, nothing some booze and a nap or two couldn’t fix. 

“Mornin’! Didja sleep well?” A cheerful voice greeted him from the side. Zoro blinked and turned towards it, seeing Luffy some distance away, crouched down by a small patch of flowers wearing...dirty gardening clothes?

“What are you wearing?” Zoro asked instead of returning the greeting. Luffy glanced down to his outfit and back up at Zoro.

“My work clothes?” He replied, lifting up his gardening can and gesturing to the flowers by his feet. 

“Aren’t you a prince? Why are you doing chores like that?” Despite his thought of it not being suitable for a prince, Luffy oddly fitted the part of a gardener, especially now that he was wearing his straw hat. If Zoro hadn’t been told by Luffy that he was a prince, he would’ve thought he was just another servant and ignored him. 

“Cause I’d be bored if all I did was sit around doing nothing until it was time for lessons, the slums are too far away for me to visit from here. Oh, and speaking of lessons, we’re having them again in a few hours!” Zoro held back a sigh. He didn’t have anything against Luffy, but he just wanted to nap and train today, and not spend hours of it stepping on some other prince’s foot. 

“Aw, don’t look so grumpy when it’s such a nice morning!” Luffy reached into a pouch of sorts and ran up to him with his hands behind his back, a big ~~endearing~~ smile stretched across his face. Zoro should’ve been worried, or at least on guard. There was no one around yet, not a single guard, and someone was approaching him with a hidden object. But Zoro found himself thinking of either as he just stood there like a dumbass. A bright red flower was thrust into his face. 

 

“Here! This is one of my favourites.” Luffy beamed up at him. His face was smudged in dirt and he was a bit sweaty, it should be gross, it really should, but for some odd reason it wasn't. Shaking off the confusion of everything aside, Zoro awkwardly accepted the flower. 

“It’s a red gerbera daisy! It means cheerfulness, so cheer up!” Then, with a snicker, Luffy twirled around and returned to work. Zoro spun the flower in his hand, gingerly rubbing the stem. It was strangely hot outside today. 

"Right…" Zoro mumbled, but Luffy was already gone. Still, while looking at the black centered flower in his hand, Zoro felt himself looking a bit more forward to the remainder of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic should really be called "Zoro is a prince and he's a disaster gay for Luffy"
> 
> Also I don't know French, so thanks alph and Google for your help.


End file.
